The Next Champions
by sonicfan13
Summary: Though Ash's journey is over another one is only beginning. Meet Siblings Jacob and Amy as they travel together with their friends Jessie and Jamie. This will be a journey that will test their friendship themselves and even test their sibling bonds with each other. Will they stay together or will their first journey together serve to be their least?


**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters except for the ones that i have made all pokemon mentioned belong to Gamefreak and Nintendo.**

**Yayyyy So this is my newest project I hope everyone likes.**

* * *

The aged professor stood at the end of his bed staring into abysmally dark and rainy night. As he stood there he bathed in memories from a long away time. He remembered friends, enemies and those that stood by him since his beginning. Slowly turning he glanced at the sleeping face laying in his bed. He examined her orange hair slightly faded from the years. He remembered the day that they first met. How he had stolen her bike in order to save a friend. Turning back towards the window he didn't even look when when he heard the door creak open slowly behind him. There was no need to he could recognize the footsteps of the culprit from a mile away.

Pikachu slowly made his way to the man who had inspired him so many times over the years. As he stood next to his master he could see that something was bothering him so he gently nudged his masters foot. Gently reaching down the withered man rubbed his oldest companions head.

"It's okay old friend, it was just a nightmare. Go back to bed and get your rest, we'll need it for the day we're gonna have tomorrow." Slowly making his way over to the bed the man lowered his withered old body into the the bed next to his wife of so long. Pikachu slowly followed his master's example and laid himself down on his pad next to his master's bed. As Ash felt himself slowly drifting into sleep he whispered something that only pikachu heard.

"Tomorrow is the day Pikachu, the day that so many journeys will begin and so many lives will change forever."

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Jacob and his sister Amy rushed down the Pallet town streets. Today was the day were to start their journeys and they overslept. As they tightly turned a corner they could make out their grandparents house in the distance. As they came up into the front yard they saw their friends the two twins Jessie and Jamie standing at the front door and next to them were their parents Jessie and james as well as their godfather Meowth.

"Hey guys sorry we're late." they yelled to their friends

"You guys are so slow, hurry up." The twins shouted back.

Running up they all entered the house together. As they entered the house Jacob and Amy rushed up to hug their grandma and grandpa. After everyone had settled down they all went to Ash's lab to get started.

"Okay as you all should know in the years since I was a child pokemon battles have changed drastically. Instead of using pokeballs and battling pokemon we now use Pokereaders. A Pokereader is a device that scans the genetic code of a pokemon imbuing you with that pokemon's abilities as well as turning you into that pokemon for a temporary amount of time. Now here I have set out for you four Pokereader each one already set with the DNA of a specific pokemon so choose wisely.

Ash stepped aside as the children each went up to the Pokereaders and examined which ones they wanted. Amy picked the blue Pokereader which had the genetic code of Squirtle inside of it. Jacob picked the red Pokereader which happened to contain Charmander. Now moving in Jessie picked the green Pokereader which was Bulbasaur and finally the last one left was Jamie and she picked the Purple one which was an Arbok. Seeing that Everyone had made their decisions Misty began to speak this time.

"As each of you grows and becomes more experienced with your downloaded pokemon the pokemon version of you will continue to grow and become stronger. When you reach the peak strength of your level of pokemon your downloaded pokemon will evolve into a different stage gaining more abilities as well as power. Now keep in mind you can only have 6 Pokemon on the Pokereader at a time all extras will be sent to the Pokemon Center where you must go to the PC to swap it for another pokemon. Finally remember that there are many ways you can use your abilities you can become a pokemon breeder, coordinator, or trainer. So there are an endless amount of possibilities. So now go on and start your journey to become the very best like no one ever was."

Finishing her speech Misty walked to all the children present and hugged them all before they ran out of the laboratory door. With tears in her eyes she looked at the friends gathered with her.

"Do you think they'll be okay together?" she asked each of them.

Jessie and James answered first.

"Think as long as they have each other and if they are anything like us then they have nothing to worry about." they beamed brightly.

"Yeah you guys are right." Ash and Misty couldn't help but be affected by their optimism.

As the four kids met at the town gate they looked back one more time at the place they had grown up in and called their home for ten years. It was finally time for them to go out on their own and start their journey. So turning forward they all took their first steps out of the town they had all grown up in. The first step of each of their very different adventures.


End file.
